The Emerald Quartz
by Screwball6580
Summary: Emerald Hunter, a Half-Human Gem raised on Homeworld is sent to live on Pink Diamond's Colony:Earth, immediately upon arriving Emerald is attacked by a Corrupted Gem, after injuring it he tracks it down to finish it off. 2 days later he finds three Gems, a ownerless Pearl, a small Amethyst soldier, and a tall Violet Gem
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _6,000 years ago_

After begging Yellow and Blue Diamond for so long, Pink Diamond was eventually allowed to control her own colony: The Planet _Earth_. Pink Diamond was in charge of all structures built on Earth as well as Gem Production in its _Kindergartens_. During that time _Green Diamond_ had sent out a dozen Jade's lead by her Emeralds to pull samples from the planet's surface, such has water, plant life, soil, and a few organics. Two of them, encountered a group of humanoid organics, these two were Emerald 7X5L and 7X5M, they shared a brother, Sister relationship. Emerald 7X5L instantly became interested in the creatures, while her brother 7X5M look at them in disgust. As the years went by Emerald 7X5L took every chance she could to interact with the humans much to her brother's displeasure

During the war between Homeworld and The Crystal Gems both Emerald siblings fought alongside each other, keeping themselves safe from the Rebels, however their fighting was all for not. Pink Diamond was shattered by the Rebel leader Rose Quartz. Even after that set back Green Diamond never ordered her Jade's or her Emeralds to return, she left them to the fate of Blue, Yellow, and White Diamonds power. The only one's who survived the power of the Diamonds was Rose Quartz, Pearl, Garnet, and the Emerald Siblings. Upon opening their eyes the Emerald Siblings look around and saw nothing but countless weapons and numerous gems on the ground

"W-what has she done?" Asked Emerald 7X5L _(sister)_ picking up an emerald gem

"Green Diamond should have contacted us to retreat" said Emerald 7X5M _(brother)_ soon seeing the emerald in his sister's hand start to glow

The gem levitated from Emerald 7X5L's hand before taking a human shape _(female)_ , the floating gem arches it's back letting out a ear splitting scream, it's arms and legs give off a snapping sound as she grows a emerald razor edged tail, hair began forming along her back, her face turning to a muzzle with jagged teeth which began drooling saliva that turn the ground to smooth emerald on contact _(looks like Wolf, but hair covered eyes)_. Once on the ground it began growling at the Emerald Siblings as it made it's way towards them, as it leaped to attack them, Emerald _(Brother)_ summoned an Emerald chain Snake-Sword and wrapped it around the gems body promptly pulling the chain causing the creature to retreat back into its gem

"Leaving...now" Emerald says grabbing his sister's hand

The both of them ran far from the battlefield until they found a empty cave to hid out in

"Emerald? What are we going to do now?" She asked her brother

"Emy, I think we need to first find us a ship to get off this planet" Emerald said to his sister

The pair tried every ship they could find but non were space worthy to take them back to Homeworld. They spent countless years trying to find a way off the planet. However while her brother sleeped(once every couple of years) Emerald 7X5L would sneak away and observe the human race, only this time she wanted to interact with them, today was the day the humans called All Hollows Eve or more commonly known as Halloween, and she entered one of the parties. At that party she met a man dressed like Gladiator, she assumed he was a mighty warrior, once she engaged in conversation the man introduced himself a man named Max, after that night, they saw more and more of each other, that is until her brother found out about it, however it was too late. The morning he found out his sister was throwing up all the earth food she had consumed the night before

"You've...you've been infected by the humans" the brother said as he was carrying his sister through a forest

Making his way through the forest he soon saw their salvation, a warp pad, stepping on the warp pad he teleport himself to the Galaxy Warp, setting his sister down she leans on one of the warp pads, besides the Homeworld warp he noticed a small hand mirror with a cracked Lapis inside, ignoring it he steps on to the Homeworld warp, he knew it wasn't right but had to leave her, she didn't have the strength to make the journey back home

"Emy, stay put okay, I'll be right back with help, okay Sis?" Emerald says to his sick sister before warping home

Not even a full 10 minutes pass as a warp pad goes off, when the light fades it reveals Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz. As pearl picks up the mirror, Emerald _(Emy)_ used what strength she could muster to hope on the warp pad and teleport away, crawling away from the Crystal Gems her fear increased as she heard the sound of the warp pad. Turning around Emerald sees the four members of the Crystal Gems

* * *

So first chapter of my Steven Universe Fanfiction Rewrite is completed. Now a few things

1\. Yes I am aware that the Gems are female, but in my Universe they can be male or Female

2\. _Green Diamond_ is a Oc character I came up with since season 3

3\. Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review, I appreciate all forms of Feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	2. Emerald 7X

**Emer** **ald 7X**

* * *

 **Emerald's Pov**

For two years I have served under Green Diamond as captain of research division Gamma, mostly doing archive research, and sample retrieval, though recently I've been some strange glances from my Diamond, it was almost time to for my daily spar with Ruby. There was a knock on my chambers door, assuming it was Ruby I open it, but to my surprise it was a pair of Onyx. Immediately I'm thrown out into the corridor

"What in Diamond's name are you doing?" I say getting up

Pinning me to the wall the Onyx pair place cuffs on my wrists

"Green Diamond requests your presence...Immediately" the left one said pushing me down the corridor

After walking a few meters I hear the sounds of a gem poofing, turning I see both of their gems on the ground, and standing in front of them was Ruby with his sword drawn

This Ruby was quite different from the others, for one he was taller, he towered over me by a good half foot _(made his form taller when he reformed)_ , and his hair was straight instead of square.

"Sorry, I got here as soon as she told me" Ruby said "Emerald spread out your arms"

Doing what Ruby says I spread my arms out as far as I could before Ruby sliced the cuffs off

"Ruby what's wrong?" I ask rubbing my wrists

"You need to leave" Ruby says placing a disk into my gem bracer

"Go to these coordinates and stay away from Green Diamond" Ruby said pulling me towards the ship hanger

"Ruby, why are we leaving?" I ask still confused of the situation

"Green...Green Diamond...has...has...discovered that your defective Emerald. She sent the Onyx to take you to her to be shattered" Ruby said sounding nervous as we arrive at the ship hanger

"Take my Ship, it's one of the fastest one's in the hanger"

"But...your ship's a one seater" I say as the pieces start to come together

"I...I know"

"NO! I refuse to leave you behind"

"Listen I'll be right behind you but you must leave now"

"NO I won't leave you" I say keeping my resolve

"Emerald...you swore that you would follow every order that I gave you, well I'm ordering you to leave...please I made a vow to protect you." Ruby says as my resolve fades

I enter Ruby's ship and take off inputting the coordinates, a look of sadness on my face

"Goodbye...Ruby"

It was then that I notice that the ship was leaving Homeworld, immediately I try to switch the ship from autopilot to Manuel, only to be met with disappointment. Moments pass and a message is displayed on one of the monitors

It was a message from Ruby

 **Ruby's Pov**

As the Star Interceptor takes off I walk into the corridor seeing countless Quartz soldiers running to the hanger, reaching to my gem _(right below back of neck)_ I pull out a earpiece and record a message

 **"Record message.** Emerald if you're hearing this I have a confession to make, the coordinates I gave you it's not for a location on Homeworld but rather somewhere else, somewhere safe, I...I knew you wouldn't have left unless I told you it was somewhere on Homeworld, I... I promised someone that I will keep you safe, I'm keeping you safe the only way I know how... You have my word that I will come back for you one day but... I don't think it's going to be anytime soon.. just use what I taught you and survived on that planet... Just remember nothing could make me prouder and knowing that... I trained you... Goodbye Emerald Hunter... **send Message to Star Interceptor"**

Reaching to my gem I pull out two swords and get into a battle stance

"You think it's wise to fight me?" I say still seeing the Quartz soldiers running to me

"Then so be it"

"GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" I say charging the gems

* * *

So Second chapter of my Steven Universe Fanfiction Rewrite is completed. Now a few things

1\. Yes I am aware that the Gems are female, but in my Universe they can be male or Female

2\. Some of the Gems I'm making more humanoid, the keyword is " _Some_ "

3\. Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review, I appreciate all forms of Feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	3. The Failed Colony: Earth

**The Failed Colony: Earth**

* * *

 **Emerald's Pov  
**

Upon seeing the message from Ruby I immediately open it hearing the words of my father

 _"Emerald if you're hearing this I have a confession to make, the coordinates that I gave you it's not for a location on Homeworld but rather somewhere else, somewhere safe, I...I knew you wouldn't have left unless I told you it was somewhere on Homeworld, I... I promised someone that I will keep you safe, I'm keeping you safe the only way I know how... You have my word that I will come back for you one day but... I don't think it's going to be anytime soon.. Just use what I taught you and survive on that planet... Just remember nothing could make me prouder knowing that... I trained you... Goodbye Emerald Hunter_... **End of Message** "

"R-Ruby..." I said as anger began well up

"You swore.." I yelled

"You swore you would never lie to me" I say as I punching one of the monitors

Immediately I plug a file cable into my gem bracer

 _Downloading Message_

"You lied to me" I say watching the download

 _Download complete_

For hours I just sat there listening to the recorded message until I see that the ship was approaching a planet, it was mostly blue with patches of green, I honestly didn't know who's colony this was, once I enter the atmosphere my body is forced against the chair. It didn't take long for the ship to land, and once it did I exited the Star Interceptor and take a look around at my surroundings, it was then that I noticed something very odd. The ground was mostly short green and tall brown plant life but there were spots of pure smooth emerald on the ground. It was odd most of the plant life around me was organic, but this wasn't. Immediately I hear the sound of growling, turning I see a beast with dark green hair over its body and bright green hair on the top of its body, and it's saliva was turning the ground to emerald on contact

"By the Great Diamond Authority" I say as the beast lunges and knocks me to the floor

The creature tried to snap at me but I was holding it at bay, placing my boot on its stomach I flip it over me, quickly standing up I take a fighting stance and wait for the beast to attack

 **Flashback**

 _"Emerald remember you won't always be able to use your weapon or abilities in a fight, you have to use you mind...Now attack me"_

 _Without hesitation I charge at my sparring partner/teacher only to be pinned to the floor within mere seconds_

 _"Against a unknown enemy always fight smart, for example using ones momentum against them"_

 **End Flashback**

As the creature jumps I step left promptly grabbing its bright green hair and swing it right in a nearby tree, causing it to yelp in pain. As I reach for my gem weapon to finish the creature it's tail whips at me and slices my cheek. Turning back towards the beast I see a green gem in its front left leg, unfortunately during my realization the gem creature ran away and covered a good distance away from me. Pressing a button on my bracer I set the ship to camo mode, then began to track the gem monstrosity which was easy considering that it left behind a trail of emerald in its wake

* * *

So third chapter of my Steven Universe Fanfiction Rewrite is completed.

Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review, I appreciate all forms of Feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	4. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

* * *

 **Ruby's Pov**

"Well this is just great" I say in a sarcastic tone

Had I known the Quartz soldiers were carrying Gem Destabilizers I would have played it safe rather that attack them head on. Looking around I see that I'm hanging from the ceiling inside one of Green Diamonds interrogation cells. My attention is immediately changed as the doors open, in walks in a pair of Bloodstone's each wielding a Destabilizer staff, as they each take a side of the door in walks Green Diamond herself with her hands in front of her chest fingertip against fingertip

"Hello Ruby, feeling comfortable I hope" Green Diamond said with a fake smile upon her face

"Could be better, I'd rather have my feet touching the ground" I say imitating her fake smile

Without hesitation Green Diamond brings the back of her hand across my head before gripping my face and bringing it up to hers

"Do you think it's wise to play games with me?, tell me where you sent the Emerald"

"Do you honestly think that I'll tell you anything" I say smiling

Her facial expression changes to one of anger as she snaps her fingers causing her hand to glow green, two machine arms descended from the ceiling both were forked and sparking. Once they make contact with my physical form I immediately let out a pain filled scream, when Green Diamond stopped the pain I was left there breathing heavily with my head down, using just a finger Green Diamond lifts my head, which reveals to me a crooked smile on Green Diamonds face

"Now wasn't that lovely, tell me Ruby are you ready to give me the Defective Emeralds location"

I didn't say anything all I did was laugh and laugh until Green Diamonds smile vanished

"You find something about what I said Amusing" the Diamond said only making me laugh harder

"Absolutely...You call Emerald a 'Defective Gem' but you are the farthest from being right, I trained that gem myself, I know alot more then you do, not to mention you haven't even been alive for a Myrietes(10,000 years) so you know nothing about that gem. Emerald is the farthest thing from being Defective, Emerald is in every way perfect. Something you yourself will never be" I say soon getting a rage filled look from my Diamond

"You will tell where the Defect went and the Bloodstone's _Will_ get it from you" Green Diamond says leaving

Bloodstone's were Gems that were rarely used in the colonies, they were only good for one thing, _Torture_

"Good luck with that ladies, I hear Rubies are quite resilient and difficult to crack(give in)" I say as the Bloodstone's lower the power on their staffs to give me the same feeling of pain from before

'This is going to Suck' I say in my mind as the Bloodstone's begin their methods of torture

* * *

So fourth chapter of my Steven Universe Fanfiction Rewrite is completed.

Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review, I appreciate all forms of Feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	5. Meeting the Crystal Gems

**Meeting the Crystal Gems**

* * *

After following the trail of emerald left behind by the beast I finally catch up with it, however before I approached it my body began growling. Reaching into my pockets I pull out a silver case, opening the case I see only three capsules remaining

"That's Disappointing" I say popping a capsule into my mouth _(will be explained)_

Before I had the chance to attack the monstrosity I hear the sound of a warp pad

* * *

From the Warp Pad came three Gems, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, all three had their weapons drawn, and all three were unaware of the Emerald lurking in the shadows gripping his weapon tightly. Garnet was the first to charge the Emerald Beast only for it to dodge and flee, but was stopped when Amethyst wrapped her gem whip around its leg preventing it from escaping, with its escape out of reach Pearl takes her spear and skewers the Corrupted Gem forcing it back into its gem, Pearl then proceed to encase it in a white bubble, before sending it to the saftey of the Temple. With a calming expression all three walk towards the Warp Pad unaware of the Gem following them, without warning Amethyst retreats to her gem. Pearl and Garnet turn to Amethyst's gem before turning towards Emerald, his weapon smoking as the Crystal Gems resummoned their weapons

"Which one do you Serve, are you Rogue's?, Defective's?, and more importantly who's colony is this?" Emerald said praying it wasn't one of Green Diamonds colonies

Pearl was the first to react by charging at Emerald only to retreat to her gem from Emerald's weapon, with a stern look Emerald places his foot over Pearl's gem

"Answer me" Emerald said pushing down on the Gem

"Very well, we don't serve the Diamonds, we aren't Rogue Gems, or Defective, and this is Earth" Garnet said calming Emerald

"Earth?" Questioned Emerald who lowered his weapon

"I'm on Pink Diamonds failed colony"

Without Hesitation Garnet charges punching Emerald square in the face with her gauntlet. Emerald immediately grabs his nose as it starts bleeding which confuses Garnet

 _He's like Steven_

"Who are you Emerald?" Asked Garnet as she picks something off the ground

"I'm a Defective Gem, I was sent to this planet to hide from Green Diamond" Emerald said as his weapon disappears in a small flash of green

As Garnet began use her future vision when her eyes widen, behind Garnet Amethyst had reformed and summoned her gem weapon, then produced to strike Emerald across his chest sending him flying into the bushes, Amethyst, celebrating her victory began smiling, however her smile faded when Emerald began to stand

"Tell me Quartz?" Emerald said revealing emeraldon his chest

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Emerald said as the emerald vanished from his chest and resummoned his weapon

Even with his armor his words only angered Amethyst to the point where they both readied their weapons

"Amethyst wait" Garnet said placing her gauntlet in front of the purple gem

"Emerald I think it would be wise to come with us" the Gem Fusion said in her monotone voice

"And why would I do that, in case you have forgotten both you and the puny Quartz had the audacity to strike an Emerald" the Green Gem said tightening the grip on his weapon

"Because you might need this" Garnet said showing Emerald I item of importance to him

Emeralds eyes widen at the sight of his silver case

"When did you..."

 _It must have fell out when she punched me_

With a stern look on his face Emerald begins smiling as Garnet's eyes grow wide, without hesitation smooth emerald rapidly covered the ground as it makes its way to the Gems encasing them in pure unbreakable emerald. Emerald then begins to walk towards them, however he failed to realize that the emerald was smooth instead of jagged, and in failing to realize this his first step was his last as he slips and hits his head on the hard emerald ground Knocking him out, with Emerald rendered unconscious the emerald around him began to vanish releasing the Two Crystal Gems, Amethyst and Garnet looked at the unconscious Emerald before picking him up, grabbing Pearl's gem and heading to the Warp Pad

* * *

Slowly my eyes open and my gaze was meets three gems, slowly getting up I begin to feel pain in the back of my head

 _I can't believe I knocked myself out_

Ignoring the pain in my head I perform the Diamond salute as I apologize

"I, Emerald facet 7X5L wish to humbly apologize to the three of you, especially the Amethyst and the Pearl, I overreacted and I seek your forgiveness" I say bowing in front of the gems

I kinda had to swallow my pride to bow, as an Emerald I am Superior in both combat prowess and intellect and to bow to lesser Gems is a insult upon myself and all Emeralds, however I had no choice, I was at their mercy

 _And yet I knocked myself out_

"Emerald, why are you here?" Asked the square haired Gem

 _What gem is she, her hair resembles a common Ruby, but her voice carries the tone of a Sapphire, I've never seen a Gem like her_

"I was sent to Earth to wait for Someone"

"Wait for who?" Asked the Amethyst

Immediately I begin to press a button on my gem bracer causing 8 green cylindrical rods to float in front of me before forming a holographic screen and keyboard, I begin typing at a rapid pace until I find the Gem file I was looking for

"I'm waiting for Ruby facet 3A8P, he's the one who sent me to this planet...however I don't think he will be able to come to earth anytime soon"

"What makes you say that?" Asked the Pearl

With Hesitation in my movement I play the message Ruby left me

"Emerald if you're hearing this I have a confession to make, the coordinates that I gave you it's not for a location on Homeworld but rather somewhere else, somewhere safe, I...I knew you wouldn't have left unless I told you it was somewhere on Homeworld, I... I promised someone that I will keep you safe, I'm keeping you safe the only way I know how... You have my word that I will come back for you one day but... I don't think it's going to be anytime soon.. Just use what I taught you and survive on that planet... Just remember nothing could make me prouder knowing that... I trained you... Goodbye Emerald Hunter..."

"I received this message as I was leaving homeworld, I haven't heard from him since"

Without saying another word I stand up and look around with my emotions in turmoil but stop when my body begins growling

"Here" the Violet Gem said handing me my silver case

Open the case I swallow one of the two remaining capsules, I need to find a way to create more capsules and make them more potent, because one capsule would last me one day, but the longer I existed the more I needed, now I need at least three a day.

 _I need to find the ingredients to formulate new more potent capsules_

"So, since I'm your prisoner I..." I say as I was interrupted by the white Gem

"Ummmm...you aren't our Prisoner, you can leave anytime you want, but it wouldn't be wise to do so until you have a better understanding of this world" The Pearl said

Looking out the window I see a large pink bubble moving away from the base

"Well since you three are more acquainted with this rock, then can you inform me where I can find these compounds so I can synthesize new capsules" I say sending the holographic screen with a list of ingredients that were needed

"Why do you need these for?" Asked the unknown gem(Garnet)

"So I can make more capsules, I need them to survive, all gems need them" I explained to the Gems waiting for them to understand

That never happened they just got confused

"Ok, I know you gems are lacking in the intellect department, but this is common knowledge" I say getting frustrated

"Emerald...Gems don't require anything on this list to survive" the Tall Gem said

"What nonsense are you speaking"

"What Garnet is saying is that this list isn't for Gems, it's for you" Pearl said earning a confused look on my face

"Why would these only be for me?" I ask still confused

"This is a list of vitamins a hydrating agents, and only humans require these vitamins" explained Pearl

"...wait...I'm...Human?"

* * *

So fifth chapter of my Steven Universe Fanfiction Rewrite is completed. Okay few things

1\. This chapter takes place during _Bubble Buddies._

2\. Someone asked how tall Ruby is, so here it is. Ruby is 7ft 1

3\. And I never described Emerald's attire

A dark green sleeveless form fitting shirt under a emerald green unbuttoned trenchcoat with the Green Diamond on its Left shoulder. Black form fitting pants and green homeworld boots

Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review, I appreciate all forms of Feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	6. Tortured

_Ok so before we begin in the Chapter Interrogation I mentioned that there were Two Bloodstones I never described them_

 _One has short Spikey hair with a gem on her leg, wears the Standard gem attire for a Quartz, we will call this one Bloodstone Alpha_

 _the other short gelled back hair and a gem on her outer bicep, we will call her Bloodstone Beta_

* * *

 **Tortured**

* * *

Screams. that's all that was heard outside of the Interrogation cell. Screams of Pain and Agony. these screams belonged to one gem, they belonged to Ruby Facet 3A8P, the Gem who swore to protect Emerald with his very existance. for weeks the Bloodstone's had continued to torture the gem trying get the location of the Defective Emerald, however their the tree of their labors still has yet to bare fruit and Green Diamond began to get furious with them.

"Where's the Defective gem" Asked Bloodstone Alpha

"I...Don't...Associate...with...De...Fec...Tives..." Ruby said inbetween heavy breathes

Angered, Bloodstone Alpha rams her staff into Ruby's stomach discharging another energy burst earning another pain filled scream, pulling her staff to her side Ruby lowers his head breathing heavily

"The Emerald...where is He?" Bloodstone Beta asked with venom clear in her voice

"Like I would Tell either you anything" Ruby said a smile growning on face

With his response combined with his smile greatly angered both Bloodstones causing them to slam both of their staffs into Ruby causing him to scream from the pain, this continued for 2 minutes until they stopped when the Cell door opened revealing Green Diamonds Pearl. She had a green unitard with see through fabric around her shoulders and waist _(basically combine Blue and Yellow Pearls clothing)_ , she had meadium length which covered her left eye

"Bloodstone Facet 7M6A and Bloodstone Facet 1N3C Green Diamond has requested your presence to inquire on your progress with the Traitorous Ruby" Green Pearl said preforming the Diamond Salute

Clearly still angered by the Ruby they leave to report to their Diamond. Once the Bloodstones left Green Pearl walked up to Ruby with a look of sincerity

"You know it's only a matter of time before my Diamond finds him" Green Pearl said a look of sadness in her eyes

"I have Faith in the Gem I raised, I will stand by my choice till the day I'm Shattered" Ruby said dropping his head as Green Diamonds Pearl leaves the room

Ruby is left alone inside the room with only his thought

 _Please be Safe Emerald_

Moments later the door opens revealing the Bloodstones both have facial expressions of anger and fear, the both of them had given their report and was instructed to get the information she need within a week or else Green Diamond would shatter them on the spot. the Bloodstones wasted no time in Amping up Ruby's torture. outside the room stood Pearl sqeezing her eyes and hands clasped over her ears trying to block out the screams, eventually she fell to knees and begin to cry

"I'm sorry my Love, I should have warned you sooner" Pearl said under her breathe

 _-Time Skip-_

Seven days and Ruby's torture continued much to the Bloodstones Rage

"TELL US WHERE THE EMERALD IS" Bloodstone Alpha said her voice Filled with anger and fear

"Our Deadline is almost up, tell us before we crack your gem" Bloodstone Beta Said keeping her eyes on the door

"And...here..I...Thought...Bloodstones...Feared...No-one..." Ruby said exhaling heavily

Angered beyond reason Bloodstone Alpha ramed her fist into Ruby's chest with all her strength causing him to swing away from the torturers, Ruby...however smiled, when he reached the top of his swing the red gem kicked forward giving him enough momentum to wrap his legs around Bloodstone Alpha's head, her eyes grow wide as Ruby's smile grows

"I Win" Ruby says snapping the neck of Bloodstone Alpha forcing her back into gem

Poofing Bloodstone Alpha alerted Bloodstone Beta who charged at Ruby, Without hesitation Ruby grabs the falling destabilizer staff within his feet and struck Bloodstone Beta causing her to scream in pain before falling to the ground. using what little strength he had he lifted himself until his hands could reach his gem, summoning his weapon he sliced his restraints and fell to the floor. Lifting himself off the floor he stomps his foot on the Gem belonging to Bloodstone Alpha, shattering it to pieces, using his sword as support he slowly walks towards the remaining Bloodstone

"It's nothing Personal, but you need to die" Ruby says as Bloodstone Beta looks at him in disgust

"I hope Green Diamond Shatters(POOF)" Bloodstone Beta said as Ruby forced her into her gem before shattering her

Grabbing the Destabilizer staff Ruby leans against the wall catching his breathe

"I'm getting too old for this" _(I couldn't help myself)_

* * *

"Pearl what's the status of the Ruby have the Bloodstones gotten the location of the Dective Emerald" Asked Green Diamond as her Pearl followed behind

"I'm sorry My Diamond but The Bloodstones have failed to recover the Emeralds location" Green Pearl said blankly

"They have failed at what they were made for, they are obviously Defective...Shatter them" Green Diamond said lacking any emotion

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary My Diamond, The Ruby has already Shattered them." Pearl said who was slapped across the face sending her into the wall

"Send a Jade to retrieve him I can wring the informationout of him myself" Green Diamond said leaving her Pearl behind

Once her Diamond was out of sight she got up and made her way to Ruby so she could get him to a ship, however she rounded a corner and bumped into another Gem.

"Well Well Well..If it isn't Green Diamonds Little Pearl"

looking up Pearls eyes grow wide with Fear, she knew what the Gem in front of her was. He had long unruly green hair which cast a show over his eyes. a black torn form fitting shirt, and torn green form fitting pants and a green gem in the middle of its chest, but it was the lack of a diamond insignia that gave her such fear. it was a rogue Gem, a gem that only served themselves, however she knew exactly who this Gem was. It was Emerald 7X5M. The Rogue Gem grabbed Green Pearl by the neck and lifted her off the ground

"Call the Jades to Hunt Down Ruby, or I _will_ Shatter you" the Emerald Rogue said setting her down

* * *

Having caught my breathe I make my way out of the cell and to my chambers

"Halt Ruby 3A8P"

Turning I see a Jade with a gem on his forehead(for reference on Jade watch Black Pearl Part 5) with a Scimitar blade in his hand, before I had to act The Jade was Poofed and shattered by a Gem who held a short sword in his hand, it was Emerald 7X5M, the one Gem I hated.

"Hello Ruby, long time no see" Emerald said his voice carrying venom

Without hesitation I run to get out of the range of his weapon, I had no chioce I had to initiate the backup Plan. Reaching to my gem I pull out my bracer and proceeded to contact an Ally

"This Is Aquamarine 3M9D..."

"No time for pleasantries Aqua, I need to go to Earth" I say seeing Emerald attacking gems as he slowly follows me

"Plan Delta?" asked Aquamarine

"Yes meet me at the Hanger with your Jasper, I still need to grab something from my chambers" I say stopping in front of my room

Rushing inside I grab a small black cude with green button on it, quickly stepping out I place it inside my gem and make my way to the Hanger. Unfortunately I was sent into the wall by the Jade Captain _(only captains and Gems who serve Emeralds have Bracers, Green Pearl has one too)_

"It's over Ruby, Green Diamond has requested your presen..." Jade said soon hearing a scream followed by gem shards hitting the ground

"Give me the Ruby Jade, and believe me I would love nothing more than to shatter you but i just want the Ruby" Emerald said gripping his weapon

"Go" Jade said under his breathe

"Ruby may be a Traitor, but you are a Rogue and I will stop you here and now, only then will the Ruby face his Diamond" Jade says pulling his weapon fron his shoulder gem

Jade stood his ground weilding a Sword-Staff while I took the opportunity to run to the Hanger

 _He Never Stood A Chance_

* * *

As Ruby Fleed the only sound that filled the hall was the sound of Jade's gem hitting the ground before being stepped on by the Rogue Emerald

"Oh how I Love a Game of Chase, It was Emy's Favorite" Emerald said as he made his way to the Hanger

Having been given a head start by Jade, Ruby makes it to the Hanger and sees two Gems. Aquamarine 3M9D, she wore a blue backless shirt and a pair black leggings, her gem was located on her left palm. Next to her was Aquamarine's Mate, Black Jasper _(wears the same thing as Jasper only black and grey with a green diamon)_ , his gem was located on his left pectoral

"Aqua!" Ruby said pulling the cube from his gem and tossing it to Aquamarine

"That cube needs to be given to the boy" Ruby says in a commanding tone

Black Jasper and Aquamarine start to head to 's Ship the _Solaris Destroyer_. however Aquamarine stopped when she noticed that ruby wasn't moving

"Ruby?...what are you doing? we need to leave" said Aquamarine, the concern clear in her voice

"Go" Ruby said summoning two straight swords from his gem

"Ruby...The Boy needs you, we need to go now, what about the Plan?" yelled Aquamarine

"This IS the Plan, I'm not going with you I need to buy you time"

"Buy us time for what?" asked Aquamarine

"For us to excape" BJasper said in his deep voice

"What?"

"If Emerald wants me he can have me" Ruby says as he sees the green gem

"He's right, if we all leave who's to stop the Emerald from hijacking a ship and attacking us, let's go Aqua." said taking his mates hand

"You better come back in one piece" Aquamarine says entering the ship

"I'm a Ruby, I'm not going to give him what he wants without a fight" Ruby says as the ships doors shut and takes off

* * *

"I'm sorry Aqua" I say saddly

"Quite admirable Ruby" Emerald said grinning a wicked grin

"There is no way I will Ever let you harm her Son, I Sworn on his fathers death that i would protect him from You, and that is exactly what I intend to do" Ruby says raising his swords

"I warned you that if you get in my way of my plans you will regret it" Emerald says flicking his sword turning it into a bladed whip

There was no sound. the two of us just stood there and waited for the other to make a move, slowly Emerald raised his weapon and the two of us charged

On This Day One Shall Rize And One Shall Fall

* * *

Boom...6th chapter of my Steven Universe Fanfiction Rewrite is completed.

Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review, I appreciate all forms of Feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	7. Rescue

**Rescue**

* * *

Few weeks pass and I find myself sitting in the room belonging to the overcooked Quartz who would bring a of this planets cuisine which I was forced to eat since I ran out of my capsules and had no way to make more

"None of this makes any sense" I say replaying the conversation that my life was just another Lie that Ruby told me

If I was human why would Ruby protect me, all organics are deemed unnecessary and imperfect by Green Diamond. So why do I have my powers? Am I human or am I Gem? So many questions and little to no answers. Getting angry I grab the closest object to me which was a broken black box with metal wires on the top(Tv) and threw it towards one of the walls destroying it further

"Emerald"

Turning I see the tall gem who called herself "Garnet" holding a disk of 'Food' as the Amethyst called it.

"Let me guess, I need to control my temper, trust me you're not the first to tell me that" I say calming down

"No, I figured you would want some of Steven waffles" Garnet says handing me the disk

"I appreciate it, But just leave me alone, I need to think about..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I thought of the pain that I have caused Ruby

Garnet said nothing as she set the disk down next to me, without saying a word Garnet left. A few mores days pass and three time one of the three gems brings me food, however I bolted up when I felt the room shake violently, without hesitation I run to the door and immediately see it shut. Slamming my fist into the door I let out a groan of frustration, it was then that I notice my gem was glowing as was a green gem on the door right underneath a pink gem. the door showed a green Z before opening to which I immediately run to the clear panel and see a Peridot, and a Jasper carrying the small male and four gems to there green hand ship. Not missing a beat I run outside only to run right into the door, holding my face I use my left foot to kick down the door with ease. Upon stepping outside I see the ship taking off into space. reaching my bracer I activate the beacon which is accompanied by the sound of something breaking the sound barrier, moments later the Star Interceptor was hovering in front of the gems base with the door open, I begin to run until I jumped on the railing and launched myself into ship. Once inside the cockpit I strap myself it and go after the Homeworld ship

* * *

"You think Ruby will be okay?" asked my Mate

"Aqua...Trust me Ruby will make it to the little Organic the two of you protect" I say still not knowing why my mate protects the hybrid

"Because He's special, Ruby saw it as well as I, and I know you'll see it as well" Aquamarine says looking over the status of my ship

Silently exhaling I set the ship on auto-pilot, getting out from my seat I gingerly take her hand and comfort her

"He'll be fine, you said it yourself, he cares about the boy, so he _will_ return" I say hugging her

Hearing a whispered thank you I feel myself lifted from the floor and thrown into the halls of my ship

"What's the matter soldier? aren't you going to fight back" Aqua says making me grin

 _By the Diamonds I love you_

* * *

"Seriously? There using a XJ20-95 model Hand Vessel, this won't even be a challenge" Emerald says as he lands The Star Interceptor on top

One of the good things about Ruby's ship is that it is build to board ship without a docking bay. Pressing a few buttons on the console a hatch opens up into the Homeworld ship's interior. the inside of the ship was a light green color with tons of holding cells, running through the ship I come across a Gem with its knees to her chest, her gem was located on her back in the shape of a tear. it was a Lapis Lazuli. Just by looking at her I could tell she didn't deserve being here, looking towards the lock panel I begin to laugh which caught the gems attention

"Who are you?" Asked Lapis

"The real question you should be asking is Would you like to get out of here Lapis?" I say waiting for a reply

"How?, this is a destabilization field, you need the proper code" Lapis said causing me to laugh

"Please this is a Standard XJ20-95 Tier 5, 80 bit encryption lock, this is so easy to hack I'm pretty sure an Amethyst soldier with an I.Q. of 0.000000001 could do it" I say as I effortly unlocking the cell holding Lapis

"Who are you?" asked Lapis as she left the cell

"Emerald 7X5L, now let's find the others" I say as Lapis begins telling me about one of the imprisoned

"Steven? I don't know who that gem is" I say going through my mental knowledge of all known gems

"He's not a gem , he's a human" Lapis said as we came across an active cell with a Human boy in front of it

"Steven!" Lapis said rushing the Human named "Steven"

While Lapis and Steven converse with one another I open the cell and release the Ruby inside

"Where are the others Ruby?" I asked the ruby guard who looked like he was freaking out

"I don't know we were poofed and separated, I need to find Sapphire" Ruby said as I began to watch Ruby run down the corridors

"Human you go with Ruby, Lapis and Myself with try and find the control room and stop this ship from jumping to warp" I say as the human goes after the red gem

Without hesitation I begin walking off with the blue gem following behind

"um..Emerald?" Lapis said gaining my attention

"What?" I say blankly

"How...How do you know where to go?" asked Lazuli

"I designed the plans for numerous travel vessels such as this, each and every layout and blueprint is all locked up here" I say tapping my cranium

However I Immediately stop in my tracks as I hear heavy footsteps, holding out my arm I stop Lapis, thinking quickly I grab the Terraformer gem pinning her to the wall and enter a series of commands on my bracer. Within a matter of seconds Lapis and myself were blended in with the ships interior

'Not a word' I whisper to Lapis hoping the gem doesn't notice

Walking through the corridor I catch a glimpse of a large orange Quartz soldier with a small gem in the middle of her face. Once the gem passed I dropped the camo and continued towards the control room

"What about the others?" Asked Lazuli

"You must focus on the current task, and not others" I say not showing emotion

"Don't you care about the others?" Asked the Gem

"No I don't, I'm an Emerald, I only care about myself and my Cluster(Family)" I say finding the control room

Opening the door I am met with the sight of a peridot at the helm, whom went to grab a destabilizer but was stopped halfway when her body was encased in jagged emerald

"Really...of all gems to send to pilot this ship...They chose a Peridot?" I say Laughing

"Emerald what's wrong with Peridots?" Asked Lapis

"That they aren't the brightest gems in the Geode, Their intelligence level isn't even 1/100th's of the dumbest Emeralds" say tapping Peridot's gem much to her annoyance

"Stop doing that You Insufferable CLOD!" Yelled Peridot causing me to laugh harder

"Emerald, shouldn't we turn the ship around turn the ship around?" Asked Lapis

"No, I just needed to prevent the ship from warping" I say continuing to annoy the Peridot

"STOP THAT" yelled Peridot

* * *

With a vile smile spreading across my face I hold a red gem in my hand as I begin squeezing the gem trying to shatter it, Unfortunately I stopped when I heard numerous footsteps

"Well looks like I'll have fun before I shatter you" I say bubbling the gem before storing it into my gem

Within moments I was surrounded by countless Amethysts, Jaspers, and Jades. Three gems attack me, an Amethyst, a Jasper, and a Jade, the Jasper and Jade were shattered while theAmethyst was wrapped up in my Snake-Sword

"Now Now Now you lot wouldn't want the shatter me" I say slightly pulling on my bladed whip earning a sharp inhale from the Quartz

"And why shouldn't we?" asked one of the Jades

"Because I know something that your Diamond doesn't" I say poofing the Amethyst

"I Know where to find Emerald 7X5L" I say as the soldiers approach me only to recoil when a voice echoed through the corridors

"Do not Harm the Rogue, Bring him to me Immediately" Green Diamond said as a green Holographic screen appears before us with the image of the green Monarch

"As you command Green Diamond" I say giving her a mocking bow

I take my time to advance towards Green Diamond as I shatter any gem that gets to close to my being. I arrive at the door of Green Diamonds personal lab, the door opens revealing Green Diamonds Pearl who motioned me into Green Diamonds lab. Inside I see Green Diamond stepping away from her console with a fake smile on her face as she looks at me

"You've manage to temporarily gained my interest, now speak Rogue" Green Diamond said losing her fake smile

"Very well Green, The Emerald you're looking for is located on the Lost colony" I say smiling

"Earth...thank you very much. I have no more use for you. Onyx Shatter him" Green Diamond said blankly

Without hesitation I inhale deeply before unleashing a high frequency sound wave which forced the Onyx and Green Pearl back into their gems

"With all due respect my Diamond, you are missing a small bit of information" I say as Green Diamond arches an eyebrow

"Tell me"

"No information is free" I say earning an angered glare from Green Diamond

"What do you want Rogue?" Sneered the Green Monarch

"I want a bracer and a small squad of handpicked gems to hunt down the Emerald" I say as Pearl reforms

"Very well. Pearl present the Rogue with a bracer"

"Yes my Diamond" Pearl says leaving as I follow

"The Emerald your looking for isn't a Defective...He's half Organic" I say leaving the room

* * *

Once equipped with a gem bracer, Emerald enlists the aid of his fellow rogues, Sapphire, a blue gem with dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail while her bangs covered her eye wearing a black shirt and a combat skirt lacking the diamond insignia, her circular gem was located on her right ear, Hematite, a black gem with grey long hair which cast a shadow on the gems face was sitting on a large rock tapping a black and red halberd on the square gem on his left shoulder, Citrine, an orange gem with a triangular orange hair, wearing a yellow form fitting shirt, and black pants while equipped with black Limp-Enhancers and a triangular gem on her right hip, Amber, a tan gem with short orange hair wearing dark orange quartz uniform which lacked the diamond insignia with a round gem on her forehead, and Onyx, a black gem wearing a grey vest and grey pants while swinging a black sword with a spike on the end of the grip, his gem was located on his left elbow. Emerald's Team of Rogues each one lead by Emerald himself, Each one having a pure hatred for organic life and any gem who side with them.

"So...are we ready Saph?" asked Hematite

"Hmm...3 say No...However 10 say yes, Isn't that right Emerald" Sapphire says looking towards the entrance of the cave revealing their comrade

"Let's go" Emerald said as all the Rogue gems followed their leader

"Emy it's time you were returned to me"

* * *

I continue to aggravate Peridot until the doors opened revealing Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"Took you long enough" I say releasing Peridot before tossing her towards the gems who Immediately was wrapped in Amethyst's whip

"Pearl turn the ship around and return to Earth" I say leaving the room to head back to my ship

On my way to my ship I feel the corridor shake violently which causes me to hear a yelp from the sudden movement, without hesitation I summon my weapon and point towards a blue gem behind me. It was just Lapis, sending my weapon away I continue down the corridor until I arrive right under the hole my ship made, jumping up I grab hold of the grooved step and the ship shakes violently ripping the Star Interceptor from the hand ship. Without thinking I encase my lower head in emerald. Quickly climbing up into my ship I seal the door and take the pilot's seat, my eyes soon grew wide as I see the gem ship plummet to earth.

"Oh no" I say racing my ship to the surface

* * *

Emerald had managed to land his ship shortly after theHomeworld ship crashed as he surveyed the wreckage. The Gem Hybrid sent out 8 cylindrical rods to scan for a signature of any kind, when he one of his drones pick up a signal he Immediately calls back the rods and heads toward the portion of wreckage, however once there he stops seeing a large pink creature standing in front of the gems and human. Emerald was about to speak when a Gem unburied itself from a pile of rubble, It was the Quartz soldier Jasper, jasper stumbled forward before falling to her knees while breathing heavily

"Don't...Think you've won...you only beat me because your a fusion...If I had someone to fuse with I..." Jasper said as Lapis Lazuli emerged from the wreckage

Jasper attempted to get to Lapis but was forced into her gem. All gems turned to look towards Emerald and saw he was wielding his weapon, an emerald green gem revolver which had steam curling from its barrel

"That's enough of that" Emerald said returning his weapon to his diamond shaped gem

Emerald turned to gather anything of use

"Well..Didn't see that coming" Garnet said still wide-eyed as she got up and bubbled Jaspers gem

* * *

"So Emerald what do you have planned?"Asked Amber as her manned the controls of the ship

Stepping from the shadows Emerald 7X5M stood behind the pilot.

"Quite simple my dear Amber..." Emerald said pulling out a bubbled ruby from his gem

"...We find locate the Hybrid Abomination and kill _him...very...Very..Slowly_ " Emerald says smiling grimly

Walking out of the _cockpit[Don't Laugh]_ Emerald is approached by Sapphire

"Emerald I must speak to you about our mission" Sapphire said walking next to Emerald

"heh..you are free to speak, we are rogues remember, so say what needs to be said" Emerald says placing ruby's gem back into his

"I fear this mission may be more difficult than originally planned" Sapphire said waiting for his response

"I cannot see the outcome of this mission no matter how far I look"

"There is no need to worry, your future vision will not be needed, it doesn't matter what happens that monstrosity Ruby protected will lose everything before he dies" Emerald said giving a crooked smile leaving Sapphire behind

* * *

Chapter 7 done and over with, I hope you all enjoyed it. So As you can see my Oc has Already changed the timeline, By poofing Jasper instead of letting her Fuse with Lapis I have opened up different outcomes and possibilities. Don't worry Smokey Quartz will happen, I just haven't figured out how yet

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	8. Turmoil

**Turmoil**

It had been months since Emerald had fired his weapon on Jasper and saved the Crystal Gems from the danger her possible fusion would have caused, and he still chose to remain by himself, only returning to Steven's home to fulfill the needs of his body. Emerald refused to speak to the others while simple eating his food and leaving to examine the wreckage left behind by Peridot and Jasper, he had managed to find the main control hub somewhat intact along with the Destabilizer, he was able transfer some of the files from the console to his bracer, from what he saw it was standard procedures except for one broken file. The only thing he got from the file was a name

 _The Cluster_

* * *

 _The Cluster, I've heard Ruby use that term to describe the Gems I care about, but I do not believe homeworld uses such a term_

I stare at the Holographic screen as I look through the other files I managed to salvage trying to find any other connection towards the broken file, only to be met with disappointment. I spent hours trying to find any connection until I found one in the form of a kindergarten lab, unfortunately the lab was destroyed as well as the proto samples. I was running into dead end after dead end, which only angered me more and more. however my anger dissipated when I started receiving a blinking signal on my bracer, It was an Incoming message request from a gem ship

 _Incoming message request from Galaxy Destroyer, I.D. 1146784_

 _That's Black Jaspers ship_

Without hesitation a accept the transmission as four rods pop out of my bracer forming a holographic screen which revealed a blue gem with light blue hair tied back with a blue ribbon

"Hello Emerald, How's it going Gem?" asked Aquamarine

"Greetings Aquamarine, I hope you are well" I say gaining a smile from the gem

"Emerald we must converse with one another, Black Jasper and Myself need to see you little Beryl" Aqua said gaining a saddened look

 _[Emerald is a Beryl gem, I looked up]_

"Of cause Aqua, I'm sending the current location of the Star Interceptor" I say sending her the coordinates of Ruby's ship

"I'll be there momentarily, meet you there" I say ending the transmission

Leaving the lab I head to the warp pad, when I notice something oddly familiar about this place, It felt like I've been here before with someone else. my sight is soon filled with images of gems emerging from the holes, blinking repeatedly I see the images fade from my sight.

"Hmm...that was...Quite peculiar" I say rubbing my eyes

Ignoring the hallucination I continue to the Crystal Gem base and Steven's Home. Having used the warp pad I appeared in the home looking around and found nothing, however, I began hearing a loud commotion outside. Opening the door I was with the sight of the Crystal Gems fighting Aquamarine and Black Jasper which made me try to stop them

"Stop it, they aren't here for earth" I yell only to see that none of them heard me

Garnet and Amethyst were fighting Black Jasper who wielded two Greatswords while Pearl and Lapis fought Aqua who wielded a massive crystal Scythe

"Enough!" I say jumping on the railing

I was once again ignored by the sounds of battle, Crossing my arms over my face I begin to materialize emerald across my arms

"I said...ENOUGH!" I yell swinging my arms outward as emerald encases the entire area

All gems look up to see me with a look of slight anger

"Emerald Let us go, we can't let them go" Pearl said trying to free herself

"Everyone needs to calm down" I say jumping down as the emerald around Aquamarine cracked and shattered, releasing her

Immediately Aqua rushed me, Scythe in hand, causing all the Crystal Gems to gasp in fear, I just smile. Aqua's Scythe vanishes as she wraps her arms me earning gasps of shock from the earth gems

"You know you could've warned me about your hostile friends" Aqua says smile as she let go

"I should have informed them of your arrival, my apologizes Aqua" I say releasing Black Jasper

"Crystal Gems...and Lapis, Allow me to cordially introduce Aquamarine 3M9D a member of my Cluster, and her mate Black Jasper 8J5F" I say releasing the Crystal Gems once they've calmed down

"Emerald why are they here?" asked Pearl

"We are here to deliver both a message and a warning" Aqua said her expression dimmed to a saddened state

"What warning?" I ask

"I think we best go into the base first?" said placing a large hand on his mate's shoulder

The seven of us walk into the wooden home and took a different place in the home. I sat on the in the middle of the 'couch' as Steven called it, Amethyst was sitting at the edge of Steven's room, Pearl was sitting on her legs at the end of the table, Garnet stood by the counter at the kitchen looking nervous, Lapis sat on the end of the couch while leaned against the wall on his shoulder as he stood behind his mate while Aqua sat next to me holding a black cube in her hands

"Here..This is from Ruby" Aqua said handing me the cube

Pressing the button on the cube I play the recorded message inside

 _"I'm...Em...(sigh)...I'm sorry...I promised you that you could trust me and that I would never.._ _Ever_ _..lie to you. But...I have, I lied to you, I've Lied to you for years..you're not a Gem. Well not fully. You're half-Gem on your mothers' side and half-human on your fathers' side. Your father he...he begged me to protect you from anything that would hurt or kill you. The more that I cared for you, the more I grew to love you, on homeworld Rubies are made for a purpose and caring for another isn't one of them. and if you watching this then it breaks my gem knowing that I won't be able to return..._ _ever_ _...stay on Earth and please...live...(sigh)...you must hate me now, I wouldn't doubt it...but...just remember...I Love you with every part of my very being. I couldn't be more proud to call myself your father...(Sigh)...Goodbye...Son..."_

The holographic projection ended as I place the cube on the small wooden table, standing I walk past the gems running my hands through my hair

"Emerald are you..." Aqua began before Interrupt her

"You knew?...Didn't you?" I say not looking towards the others

"n..."

"Don't lie to me" I say raising my voice

"Yes, I knew" Aqua said lowering her voice in defeat

"Lies...My Whole Life...Has Just Been...One...Gigantic...LIE" I began yelling as emerald began forming around my feet

"No..Emerald...it was just..."

"STOP LYING TO ME!" I yell causing the other to jump

Immediately Black Jasper intervened by grabbing my clothes and lifting me up

"You need to calm down Hybrid..." never finished his sentence as his entire body was covered in emerald

* * *

Garnet was the first to react by grabbing both Pearl and Aquamarine as Emerald's emerald was quickly engulfing the house, which had gotten Amethyst and Lapis

"What's happening?" asked Pearl in fear as the emerald was still spreading outside the house

"It's Emerald, his mind is in turmoil, he can't control his ability when he's in an emotional state like that" Explained Aquamarine

"And how do we stop it?" asked Garnet

"You don't, He must calm down" Aqua said as she formed wings of water

"I need to talk to him, and hopefully we can fix this before _he_ arrives" Aquamarine says flying towards the house

As she flies into the house she makes sure to be careful not to touch any of the emeralds

"Emerald?"

"Go away"

Turning towards the warp pad Aquamarine find Emerald sitting on the floor in the corner with his knees to his chest

"Emerald I need you to calm down" Aqua said looking concerned for the hybrid as emerald began slowly creeping up his leg

"Why should I? so you and Ruby can lie to me again" Emerald says as the emerald reaches his waist

"Emerald, Ruby loved you with all his gem, he did what he did to protect you" Aqua said hoping to get through to the hybrid

"Just leave me alone" Emerald said as the emerald made it to his chest

Realizing that there was no option Aquamarine lowered herself next to Emerald before wrapping her arms around him as the emerald began consuming her form

"In all the lies that we've told you, we never once lied about how much we love yo..."

Emerald sat there with an emerald Aquamarine embracing him as the emerald encased the house and began to crawl up the cliff and across the beach

 _~Flashback~_

For 12 years I have spent inside Ruby's gem, while the inner Ruby was teaching me all about my culture, Gemology, combat and the Gem language, today Ruby was teaching me about the Great Diamond Authority, more specifically My Diamond, Green Diamond.

"Now most of the Diamonds have their own roles to fill, Yellow Diamond is in charge of military, and doubled with her strength and power she is always victorious when conquering a potential colony, Blue Diamond was once the administrative one of the Diamonds, but since the death of Pink Diamond, Blue has become a shell of her former self, White Diamond is the head of the entire Authority she believes that everything must be as perfect and flawless as her. Now for Our Diamond, Green Diamond, Her role in the Authority is her Technology, with her ability to control gem tech she is practically untouchable on homeworld or any of her 10 colonies, Our Diamond is like White Diamond, she cares only about perfection, any flaws or defects are taken out immediately." Explains Ruby as I ask a Question

"Ruby, when can I leave?" I ask

"When Your older" Ruby said without hesitation

"The Gems in Green Diamond's court fall into Four Groups.." Ruby said

"You've been saying that for 6 life cycles, I want out" I say raising my voice

"Emerald...you..can't, in order for a gem to join Green Diamond...they..must spend 14 years learning the ways of homeworld, before they are to serve our...illustrious Green Diamond" Ruby said as I simmer down

"Now as I was saying, the main Gems of Green Diamond's court fall into Four Groups. Construction, They handle the construction and assemble of any and all ships, vessels, prisons, and weapons for Green Diamond they are comprised mostly by Peridots, Ambers, and Bizmuths. Combat, this group is for combating the planets hostile inhabitants, this group has soldiers, such as Jaspers, Quartz', Ametyhests, and Emeralds. Terraformation is in charge of turning the planet into a suitable colony, in this are the Larimares, Lapis Lazuli, and Serpentines. And lastly Research and Development, their job is to examine various samples and design all weapons, ships, and all other technology of homeworld, this is the group you will be in" Finished Ruby

"Why not the Combat Unit?" I ask

"Because those gems in that group are idiots, You are not an Idiot so you will be in the Research group" Ruby said causing my anger to rise

 _~2 Years Later~_

Once out a gem I immediately ask Ruby to let me join the combat unit

"No"

"Why not? I have every right to join, You trained me how to fight yourself I can handle it"

"I trained you to fight so you can protect yourself" Said Ruby with a downcast look

"I can hold my own, I going to fight"

"No" Ruby said blankly

"Why ca.." I say being interrupted by Ruby

"Because I said so!" Yelled Ruby

I jumped back having never seen or heard Ruby angry

"You're different Emerald, I doing this to protect you. Join Research and Development, I made a promise and I'm keeping it" Ruby said putting a green bracer on my right arm

"You may hate me, but I'm doing this for your own good" Ruby said leaving

 _~Time Skip~_

After working for the R&D Team Beta for a month I decided to sneak off with a Combat Team Omega only to be stopped by ruby on the hanger

"I told you.." Began Ruby before I shot him with my weapon forcing him into his gem

"I'm Sorry Ruby" I say stepping on the ship

Once on the Planets Surface our job was to stay close to the Injectors and protect them at all costs. Days pass and the Injectors had produced Jaspers and Quartz Soldiers when we were attacked by black creatures with a large hear and a razor-tipped tail

* * *

Emerald Summoned his weapon as well as the others of Combat Team Omega. Emerald began opening fire and killing the creatures, However one by one of Team Omega was poofed and Shattered by the Black Creatures, fear gripped Emerald as he fled from the Fight and ran to the ship. Having turned away he let his guard down as the creature tripped him with its tail, Emerald rolled left to try to evade the tail of the creature only to fail and was hit in his shoulder causing the gem to scream in pain

 _No...I'm sorry Ruby..You were right_

The Black Creature pulls its tail back as it rears it back to deliver the kill shot. In fear and desperation Emerald lifts his arms up hoping he could live

 _Please...Help me_

The creature's tail stops mere inches from Emerald's body, moving his arms Emerald finds the creature had a red sword had pierced its head. The creature fell to the side as the sword was removed which revealed Ruby with his clothing and hair different, Emerald begins to shed tears having realized he could have died as he and Ruby embraced one another

"Don't Worry, I got you Emerald, I'm here for you" Ruby said as he helps me into the Star Interceptor and taking off back to Homeworld

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'm so sorry you were right, I shouldn't have.." Began Emerald before being interrupted by Ruby

"It's okay You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you're safe. I told you the role of the combat unit, but I never told you the dangers." Ruby said putting his ship on Autopilot before treating Emeralds wounds

"I Promise I'll always protect you, but I need you to do as I say, everything I do for you I do for a reason. Do that and I promise that I will be honest with everything" Ruby said as Emerald hugged the Red Gem

"Thank you dad" Emerald said making Ruby's eyes to grow wide

"You..You're welcome son" Ruby said as he began to feel the guilt of the truth he was holding

 _~End of Flashback~_

Deep down there was a part of me that wanted to be angry, he promised me that he would always be honest, by there was also a part me that couldn't help but understand why he did what. But it doesn't change the fact that he lied to me, He wasn't my father, but even now I still consider him my father, he risked his very being to protect me

The emerald around my body began to crack and break as I turn to a crystalized Aquamarine and place my arms around her. The emerald around the gems and the house began to crack before shattering, while the others looked around in confusion while Aquamarine just tightened her grip

"You're right Aqua, Ruby did what he did to protect me" I say letting go of Aqua

"Glad to see why we had to lie to you" Aqua said

"I'm sorry." I say soon remembering why Aqua and her mate was here

"Wait you guys said you came here to deliver a message and a warning. What's the warning?" I ask

"Ruby issued Plan Delta" said glaring at me

"What's Plan Delta?" I ask

"Before he took you out of his gem he came up 4 different plans, Plan Delta is the plan where me and Jasper were to guard you from a rogue gem" Aquamarine said

"Who?" I ask

"The same gem that Shattered Ruby. Emerald 7X5M." Black Jasper said

* * *

I'm alive..Alive...ALLIIVVVVEEEEE!

so it has been quite some time since I've updated this fanfiction and I'm sorry now originally I was going to have five separate flashback involving Emerald and Ruby, but couldn't get any ideas. Luckily my sister gave me the idea for one flashback which helped me finish this chapter. Now on to more pressing matters I... am now on Wattpad same username same profile picture have the app for both Fanfiction . Net and Wattpad so great.

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


End file.
